


Flesh and Bone

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Series: Willow's Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, F/M, King Alistair and Queen Cousland, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Modern Girl in Thedas, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Rating: M, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Tags Are Hard, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Willow Avery, once a figure skater had been thrown into Thedas when she was sixteen and was thrown into a role of power, fell in love with a man and was spurned. Now, eighteen years later, she has to stop another war and spare her children the heartbreak of being tossed from the life they know.*Past Solas/Inquisitor
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Cullen Rutherford, Female Hawke/Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Hawke (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Willow's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986628
Kudos: 3
Collections: Modern Girl in Thedas





	Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my weird future, if you want a love story, this is definitely not the story for you.

**_Watch Me_ **

Willow Avery sat on her throne in Skyhold, a dagger in her hand as she contemplated the next day. Had it really been so long ago that she had seen Earth? She couldn't even remember the faces of her parents.

Her spies had seen Solas and an army of elves with bare faces headed towards Skyhold. So she would defend her home… her kids home. She hadn't been the Inquisitor for fourteen years, but her private army would crush any opposing force. 

" _ Duchess _ Hawke." Her husband, Garrett Hawke, sarcastically said as he walked towards her. Willow had not intended to fall in love with the Champion, especially while pregnant with another's child and in hiding in his estate in Kirkwall. They were married six months after Kole was born.

" _ Duke _ Hawke." She said, smirking as her husband kissed her forehead.

"Why do you worry about the coming battle, my love? Solas cannot stand against you. You've already felled one immortal, he is no different." Hawke said, sitting on the dais in front of Willow.

"Solas has no high dragon imbued with part of his life force, Garrett. And he was once my heart, he is the reason you and I have raised such a strong, true-hearted sixteen year old son. The reason for my marrying you." Willow said softly, caressing Hawke's face as she knelt in front of him. "I want him taken alive if at all possible, I care not of his army." 

Somehow, Hawke got his wife to come to bed, they did not sleep, but they were also unsure if they'd live to see the next evening. When the bells rang, Hawke helped his wife put her armor on and handed her her staff before grabbing his own. Dorian strode into their bedroom, Kole, Bethany and Carver, their three children, followed closely behind.

"As much as I love being the favorite uncle, your twins are the bane of my existence." Dorian smirked as the identical fourteen year old girls protested.

"Uncle Dorian and Aunt Sera said training is canceled today, Mama." Carver, their eldest daughter, complained as she finished buckling her armguard.

"We're to ride with Mama and Father, Carver." Bethany said, rolling her royal blue eyes at her identical twin as she tied her leather corset over an emerald green gown that was shorter in the front and showed her leather breeches and knee-tall boots.

"If Fen'Harel's army breaches our gates, I do not want you in the keep to be killed or taken prisoner my sweet. You are a fierce archer and we need you and your siblings on the field. Sera and Dorian will not leave your side unless absolutely necessary." Willow said to her children. "Kole, you will face your father today, do not leave my or your dad's side." Willow held her son's hand.

Kole looked so much like his father, Solas noticing was unavoidable. Their magic was even the same color. Their eyes, sharp ears and facial features. Kole's blue-violet eyes and dark hair held back by a cord. He was the spitting image of his father. Of the Dread Wolf.

An hour later, Willow and Hawke, flanked by their children, The King and Queen of Ferelden and their daughter Oriana, Willow and Hawke's living companions marched the greatest army Thedas had ever seen towards the Valley while half stayed back to defend Skyhold with Cassandra and Varric to hold the line.

Only Willow, Hawke, Dorian and their children went to the overlook to see a large war camp in the valley that once offered the Inquisition sanctuary in a great time of need. 

"I wish to know if he'll come willingly. I will take Kole and the other heroes with a small contingent of guards. Keep our daughters safe, Dorian." Willow said, nodding before kicking her horse. 

And that's what she did. A white fur hooded cloak hid most of her face and missing arm. Kole wore the armor of the Inquisition, his dark brown hair cut like his Uncle Krem, face mostly obscured as well by the blue Warden cloak. The extra hands being Hawke and Queen Elissa Theirin. 

The Hero and Queen of Ferelden, The Champion of Kirkwall, and his wife, The Inquisitor, Hero of Thedas. The renowned heroes of their respective wars, loved by several countries, feared by their enemies. If these three were lethal on their own, they were an army, the three of them together. 

And the elven army knew it, giving the heroes a wide berth as they rode into the camp. They were met at the large command tent by a blonde elven woman with a permanent scowl plastered upon her face. "Fetch your commander, by order of the Queen of Ferelden." Queen Elissa ordered and the elf nodded and disappeared into the tent. 

When he emerged, Willow's heart stuttered before she pulled her hood off, Hawke and Kole also removing their hoods. "A gawdy attempt to win a war before it begins, Inquisi--" That's when his eyes landed on the teenage elven boy on the horse behind Willow. Solas' eyes softened when he saw himself in the boy with the angry face. That was  _ his _ child.

"I wish to have peace talks, if you wish to settle this like adults, come to Skyhold by daybreak tomorrow, alone and unarmed." Willow said, keeping her composure that threatened to break at any moment.

"As you wish, Inquisitor Avery." His eyes narrowed at her.

"That's Duchess Hawke, ser." Kole spoke up, obviously perturbed by the man's attitude. Kole even sounded like Solas when angered and Solas was taken aback by the boy once more. Did he know he spoke to his father?

With a nod, the small group of heroes turned and rode out of camp.


End file.
